


if you wait.

by riskbreakered



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Blood Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered
Summary: Vampires are as prone to loss as any human -- more so, perhaps.





	

David thinks Selene is different now.

It's not that she's apparently found a new and mysterious way to come back from the dead; it's far more subtle than that. Something he can't quite put his finger on yet. To be fair, he's also kept a close watch over her since her return.

With as much death and violence that's been brought against the coven of late, nobody might blame him. Vampires are as prone to loss as any human -- more so, perhaps. Time works differently for them, and pain can trickle down through the centuries, wounds that seem never fully to heal. 

Memories, vivid, wrapped in blood.

But he'll endure. He has a new place now, a people he's charged to protect. (They are so few now.)

Everything around him has become more precious.

So, he watches her. Protects her? Maybe, as if Selene -- legendary Death Dealer, might ever need it. (He knows better.)

He finds her in the training rooms, most days. The shooting ranges. Places where the warriors among them roam, the places she feels most at ease. Even after a difficult exile, those centuries of habit still remain. 

The survivors are wary about her presence, and her legacy, but he knows they'll come around. The lies of the betrayers have already begun to unravel.

And vampires, vampires always have time.

But it feels more precious to him now. There's an urgency in the air whenever he looks at her. A need for something he can't put the right words to.

"How are you today?" He asks, trying in futility to unravel her mysteries. 

"Better," she admits, and it's a simple enough answer. But he watches her, watches her skilled hands as she tends to a table of weapons, and wonders at the implications all the same.

Selene turns to regard him, briefly, their eyes meeting. David finds what he's looking for and nods.

He goes back to his work. He knows she isn't far.

There is time.


End file.
